


Let's Take A Selfie

by FelOllie



Series: Smoaking Harp/Smoaking CanArrow 'Verse [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Felicity and Roy are besties, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelOllie/pseuds/FelOllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver isn't the possessive type. Sure, he gets jealous every now and then, and occasionally Felicity has to take care to remind him that she only has eyes for him. Sue him, okay? Felicity is gorgeous. Not to mention frighteningly intelligent, delightfully sharp tongued, and rocking a heart of gold to boot. Oliver knows how lucky he is to have her in his life, and even more so in his bed. So, yeah, he gets jealous.</p><p>Just not typically of Roy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Take A Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: In honor of the first #emton pic of season three: Oliver catches Roy and Felicity taking silly selfies and Felicity comments that "Oliver is wearing his not amused face" :)

He's just trudging down the steel staircase when he hears it.

It's been a long night of patrols and Oliver is thoroughly exhausted. His limbs are heavy and leaden, his brain is fogged with the desire to simply curl up with Felicity and let sleep claim him, and his eyes burn with the effort to keep his lids open. He'd take every day, run of the mill criminals over the Big Bads any day of the week, but six hours of watching over the city, interspersed with the occasional confrontation, has taken its toll. Normally it wouldn't be quite this draining, looking after his city. Then again, normally he has more back-up in the field. With Diggle on daddy duty and Roy laid up with a broken ankle, however, Oliver and Sara are mostly left to cover as much of Starling as they can manage between the two of them.

Oliver is relieved to finally be finished for the night, eager to lose the leather and shower off some of the grime crime fighting always seems to saddle him with. He's just loosening the strap of his quiver from across his chest when the tinkling sound of Felicity's laughter rings in his ears, dragging a smile to his face despite the fact that thirty seconds before he was worried about face planting when his body inevitably gave out from a severe energy deficiency. Warmth floods through his veins and suddenly sleep isn't the only thing on Oliver's mind.

His feet hit the concrete floor as he's lowering the zipper on his jacket and he comes around a pillar, his tired eyes already searching out his blonde genius, when he stops on a dime. He blinks a few times, just to be sure he's actually seeing what he thinks he's seeing, and then a low growl is rumbling in his chest before he can think better of it.  
Oliver isn't the possessive type. Sure, he gets jealous every now and then, and occasionally Felicity has to take care to remind him that she only has eyes for him. Sue him, okay? Felicity is gorgeous. Not to mention frighteningly intelligent, delightfully sharp tongued, and rocking a heart of gold to boot. Oliver knows how lucky he is to have her in his life, and even more so in his bed. So, yeah, he gets jealous.

Just not typically of Roy. He and Felicity are just friends and Oliver knows it. When Thea left Starling City with Malcolm, Roy had taken it hard. He'd spent that entire summer searching for her, taking advantage of the lull in crime within their territory to look for her, with the help of none other than their brilliant IT girl. Roy and Felicity had bonded. It was a good thing, Oliver knew. Felicity helped balance Roy out, allowed him to lower his walls with someone other than Thea. Felicity helped Roy smile, dragged laughter out of him long enough to temporarily erase his perma-scowl.

Yeah. Roy and Felicity were friends. They did silly shit together, things that made them both light up with laughter. Like right now, for example. Felicity is sitting sideways in Roy's lap on one of the rolling desk chairs, her long legs crossed and hooked over his thigh. Roy has his arms around her waist, his fingers interlaced over her hip while she leans into his chest, the back of her head cushioned on his shoulder. They're both shaking with laughter, their faces contorted in goofy poses, and Felicity is trying to steady her phone to snap a photo.

“Let me see.” Roy snatches the phone out of her hand as soon as he hears the shutter.

“Hey!” Felicity giggles, grabbing it back before he can get a good look at the picture. “Let's do one more. Then we can pick out the ones we like.”

Roy rolls his eyes but lets Felicity shift around in his lap. She hooks one arm around his neck and presses her lips to his cheek, which he obligingly puffs out like a blow fish. As the shutter sounds, Oliver clears his throat and both Roy and Felicity jump.

“Oliver!” Felicity beams as she lowers the camera. “I didn't hear you come in.”

“Obviously.” Oliver lifts one brow, his eyes fixed on where Roy is holding Felicity at her hip.

“It's too bad a bell would be counterproductive to your whole 'silent stealth' thing.” Roy smirks.

Felicity slaps him and pushes off his lap, smiling fondly at him before setting her phone on her desk. “Stop.” she says, moving across the room to press a greeting kiss to Oliver's lips. “What's wrong?” she asks, her eyes soft and searching when she pulls back. “You're wearing your 'I am not amused' face.”

Roy snorts from behind Felicity and Oliver glares at the younger man. Sadly, that glare hasn't worked on Roy in a few years and he just grins in response, well aware of exactly what has Oliver's leather in a bunch.

Oliver shifts his attention back to Felicity, gazing down into her endless blue eyes. His heart turns over in his chest and he can't help but sigh, the tension bleeding out of his spine as though a dam had broken. “Nothing's wrong. Just tired.” He leans into her, brushing his lips gently at the curve of her neck.

She shivers at the feeling of his scruff against her sensitive skin. “Why don't you shower and change, and then we can head home.” she says softly, her hands coming up to frame Oliver's face. Her thumbs rub soothingly at the ridges of his cheekbones, her face the perfect mask of understanding and pure adoration.

“Yeah.” Roy tosses out, swiveling in his chair carelessly. “We have selfies to evaluate, anyway.”

Oliver ignores him in favor of stealing another kiss from Felicity before he heads for the bathroom, shrugging out of his jacket as he goes.

*

It isn't until later, when he's making sure the alarm on his phone is off, that he gets the text. It's nearly 4 am by then, and Oliver is contentedly exhausted, loose-limbed and skin still buzzing with afterglow. Felicity is half draped over his chest, burying her nose in his skin to shield her eyes from the light emanating from Oliver's phone screen. The message is from Roy and Oliver knows what it is before he even opens it.

It's the last picture Felicity took, the one with her kissing Roy's chipmunk cheeks.

“What's funny?” Felicity asks when Oliver's chest vibrates beneath her, her voice muffled and sleepy.

“Roy.” Oliver chuckles, saving the photo before locking his phone and setting it down on the nightstand. “Or he thinks he is, anyway.”

“I don't want to know.” Felicity mumbles, pushing a lazy kiss into the skin over his heart. “Too tired.”

Oliver wraps his arms tight around her, his hands splaying wide across her naked back, and drops a kiss to the crown of her head. “Go to sleep.”

“Mm'kay.” she sighs, snuggling in. “Love you.”

He grins into her hair, his chest full and warm. “I love you, too.”


End file.
